Pokemon Boarding School, Azelf Academy
by LittleMissFlowerCakes
Summary: Dawn's the new student at Azelf Academy, a boarding school. She doesn't know anyone there, It's all new, scary and very strange. She will have to deal with posh, pampered girls, new crushes and boyfriends and all the other drama of a teenage life. My OC's Luna and Frankie may pop up here and there. Hope you like it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a sorta prolouge thing for my new story "Pokemon High School". I've been messaging some of my reviewers and they say to write the new story. They're also asking will I be able to juggle two stories at once. I think I can but it will mean chapters not getting put out everday like I have been doing. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Dawn Hikari** - 16. Bubbly, chatty, always in with the latest fashions. Artistic and a good singer. It's her first year at Azelf Academy, she has to live their now, will she be able to find new friends and deal with the drama?

**May Maple** - 16. Loves her food, always willing to help a friend, not the smartest person in the world but will always give everything a try. Has been at the Academy for a year.

**Misty Waterflower** - 17. Great at P.E, especially swimming. She's very loyal and will never let a friend down, she has a short temper so don't get on her bad side! Has been at the Academy for a year.

**Paul Shinji** - 17. A loner, never wanting to talk to anyone, he's outstanding in History and Geography however he prefers to listen to music on his IPod all day. He's very tough, never mess with him. Has been at the Academy for a year.

**Drew Hayden** - 17. Way too many fangirls, spoilt and most importantly rich, very rich! He tends to charm all the girls with his roses. Drew's always acting like a leader, trying to impress everyone. Has been at the Academy for a year.

**Ash Ketchum** - 16. Courageous, kind, trustworthy and loyal. A great friend to anyone and everyone. You can always count on him even though he's very dense and not all that bright. Has been at the Academy for a year.

The gentle tweeting of morning birds woke Dawn form her sleep, she lazily looked at her clock. 7:30am. " Oh no!"..." I'm late, I'm late, I should of been up an hour ago!" screamed Dawn as she quickly rushed to the bathroom... BANG!

" Dawn honey, is everything ok up there?" Joanna, Dawn's mum, asked worriedly.

" Everything's fine mum, I just tripped is all," Dawn replied whilst jumping into the shower

After Dawn had finished showering, she rushed into her room looking for something decent to wear. " Nope, never do, no way, wait, this is perfect!" Dawn giggled excitedly as she got changed into her "perfect" outfit. She brushed her hair, taking alot of care. She casually walked downstairs, looking forward to what special breakfast her mum had prepared for her.

" Dawn, you look beautiful," complimented Joanna

Dawn was wearing a white off the shoulder top which had the words " #AWESOME " written in black. She was wearing skinny denim jeans and her favorite black plimsoles, her hair was down and her blue eyes drifted towards the sight of her gourmet breakfast. "Thanks mum!" she said a she joyfully ate her food

"That's ok honey, It's a big day after all"

Joanna was right, it was a big day. The day Dawn goes to her new school Azelf Academy. The day Dawn leaves Twinleaf. The day Dawn, leaves her mum. That's right, Azelf Academy is a boarding school. Joanna always wanted Dawn to go to a school like this, so she could get a better education however all Dawn wanted to do was stay in Twinleaf with her best friends Kenny and Barry. She cleared all those thoughts out of her mind and started thinking about new things like, meeting new friends and doing new subjects. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realise it was 8.30. "Mum we have to go, I'm going to be late!" Dawn quickly grabbed her mum's arm and dragged her to the car.

"Dawn please," Joanna said as she started the engine, "Don't worry, we will get there"

"I know, I know, I just want to make a good first impression that's all"

"I know sweetie, but you have to calm down and relax"

Dawn knew her mum was right, she had to calm herself down and relax but she couldn't stop thinking about the school and her new roomates and what they would think of her. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts filling her mind.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn honey you have to get up, we're here" Joanna gently shook her daughters shoulders attempting to wake her up carefully.

"Oh my gosh we're here!" She was here, she was at Azelf Academy. Her new school, her new life.

**Well that was the prologue. I hope you liked it. Just so you know my OC's Frankie and Luna may pop up here and there. Tell me what you think in the reviews and give me tips on how to improve this! See ya later Flower out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy about the reviews I got for this story! I know I'm not the best at writing stuff like this but I am going to try my hardest. Also I'm sorry for not updating Pokémon Truth or Dare, I'm going to update that soon. Anywho, enjoy!**

_**Slanted -**_** Thoughts**

Dawn gave her mum a gentle hug and waved good bye as she drove away, she was all alone now. _Ok, be brave Dawn, be brave. You can survive without your mum. First things first better go get my dorm number and schedule._ So off she went, to be quite honest she had no clue where she was going but eventually she found her way to the main reception. "Hello, my name is Dawn Hikari I'm new here and I need my room and schedule please" Dawn said politely, after all she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Oh of course dear," the receptionist said sweetly "I'll get it right away" with that said the receptionist was running around frantically looking for Dawn's information, which led to a sweat dropping Dawn. " Ah!" she exclaimed " Here it is," carefully the nice lady gave Dawn her room number and key and of course her schedule.

"Thank you very much" Dawn smiled a sugary sweet smile and left to go find her room. _Well she seemed nice very friendly, now to find room 310._ Finally Dawn found room 310, it took a while but she found it. Gingerly, she opened the door and without any warning a somewhat insane girl pins her to the floor!

"Who are you and what do you want?!" the random girl exclaimed

"May, get off that poor girl," An older more mature girl said " I think she's our new roommate"

"Oh," The girl known as May replied as she carefully got off of Dawn

"Sorry about May over there she's a bit of an idiot, I'm Misty by the way" she said kindly

"It's nice to meet you I'm Dawn,"

"I'm May, sorry about before," replied May sweat dropping

"No problem It's fine," reassured Dawn giggling

So that was that. The girls were chatting and giggling all night long, by the morning they were already the best of friends. Dawn knew if she had friends like Misty and May she was going to survive boarding school.

The soft melodic tweeting of birds was delightful just the way Dawn loves to get up, her morning would of been perfect if it wasn't for May falling out of her bed with a loud bang that woke Dawn up. " May!" Dawn screamed "I swear to God I will hurt you,"

"Yeah yeah whatever," May casually said as she slipped into the bathroom

"Ughh," moaned a moody Dawn "I hate mornings,"

"They're not that bad Dawn," Misty maturely said

Misty was wearing a pale yellow short sleeve jumpsuit with white stripes going across the middle and her normal red kicks. Her hair was in It's usual side ponytail, her cerulean blue eyes were scanning the room for her back pack. May came out of the bathroom in a red blouse, black biker shorts, red trainers and of course her hair was in her trademark bandana, Dawn quickly rushed into the bathroom.

"Misty, is this what you're looking for?" May asked holding up Misty's back pack.

"Yeah, thanks May," Misty grabbed her bag off May and waited impatiently at the bathroom door "Dawn, hurry up we have to leave in 5 minutes,"

"WHAT!" Dawn replied comically running around in the bathroom, a lot of bangs could be heard. Eventually Dawn came out wearing a short light blue summer dress and white kicks her hair flowing freely with a flower headband in it.

"Lets go then," Misty announced dragging May and Dawn out of the dorm.

"Misty and I have English what about you Dawn?" Questioned May

"I have Art," said Dawn, she really loved Art but she didn't want to leave her friends

"Meh, don't worry Dawn you'll be fine," Misty reassured "We'll see you later,"

The friends waved their goodbyes and set off, May and Misty going left and Dawn going right. _Class won't be that bad, I mean It's Art for crying out loud and I absolutely love Art!_ Dawn kept reassuring herself however she was still really worried. RING RING RING! The bell. " Oh no!" Dawn said "I'm late," she rushed passed the girl's toilets down the corridor and to her left and made it to the classroom. She was panting heavily by the time she got there but straightened up and walked in.

"Ah, you're late," a woman in her mid thirties said "I presume you're new and don't know your way around?"

"I'm Dawn Hikari Miss, I just got here yesterday," Dawn said quietly not wanting to draw attention to herself even though the whole class was watching the scene.

"Ah, Miss Hikari the Headmaster told me about you," the woman known as Mrs Stone said "You'll be sitting next to Paul over there, Paul give us a wave,"

Paul gave a slight wave not really caring and continued flicking through songs on his IPod. _Wow, he seems wonderful. Oh well you can't have it all Dawn._

**Dawn's POV**

I was really enjoying this lesson, Mrs Stone Is fantastic at art although the lesson would of been perfect if it wasn't for... Him. Paul's his name he's such an idiot! He thinks he knows everything and when I ask him a simple question he just huffs and flicks through his IPod. He has such cheek, he calls me "Troublesome" even though I basically screamed my name at him, I was lucky I didn't get detention. Anyway the clocked ticked and then the bell rang. Finally I could go see Misty and May, I wonder how there lesson went?

**In English Class**

"I'm going to kill you grasshead!" screamed an annoyed May, she currently was sitting next to a boy named Drew also known by May as "Grasshead".

"Woah calm down April," Drew said smirking, he knew he got her name wrong but he just loved seeing her annoyed he craved it really.

"I swear to God if you two don't shut up it's mallet time for you!" threatened Misty who was behind May and Drew, she was sitting next to a boy named Ash he's not the brightest of people but he's always really friendly. The English lesson carried on like that, May and Drew screaming at each other, Misty threatening them and Ash making stupid remarks and smiling his goofy smile. Ash and Misty were always good friends since they were little, May and Drew have always thought they had "the feelings" for each other but Misty's to stubborn to admit anything and Ash is just way too dense.

**Lunch**

"Misty, May!" Dawn screeched running up to then and engaging them in a death hug

"Woah, calm down Dawn," Misty said managing to escape Dawn's hug of death

"Was your lesson ok Dawn?" May questioned digging in to her lunch

"Yeah I love Art but I had to sit next to this idiot named Paul, I hate him!" Dawn said angrily "He thinks he can just go around ignoring me and calling me by the wrong name when I've told him my name HUNDREDS of times," Dawn was about to carry on with her rant until three boys sat at there table, uninvited.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked annoyed, the boys were none other then: Ash, Drew and Paul.

"There was no where else to sit except on a table with Drew's Fangirls," Ash said taking a huge bite out of his burger

"Oh, Dawn you don't know these two," Misty said "That's Ash and that's Drew, they live in the dorm opposite ours with Paul,"

"Hello!" Ash exclaimed happily giving a big wave and continuing to eat his burger. He does love his food.

"What's up?" Drew casually said giving a smile

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn,"

Lunch was really awesome in Dawn's mind. She got to meet Misty's good friend Ash, May's ultimate enemy Drew and she now knows that they live right across from her. She really enjoyed her day so far except for meeting Paul. It was bad enough she had like every class with him but now he lived across from her!

**Well that was chapter 2. I don't really think it was that good, I think I'm better at writing comedy type of things but I do want to expand my writing genre xD. Hope you liked it and a big thank you to my reviewers from Pokémon Truth or Dare who have reviewed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Ok, ok I know I haven't updated anything in like forever but my laptop charger broke and it took ages for the new one to come but I'm back now! If you didn't already know it was my birthday yesterday so yeah, I'm really sad I couldn't publish like a Halloweeny one-shotty type thing but life goes on. I found at about these new sexy horizontal lines and I'm in love! Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

"Now you bunch of old ladies I want everyone to pick a partner of the opposite sex and stand next to them!" said Mr Surge the gym teacher whilst he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Aww, we won't be able to partner up," Dawn said pouting and folding her arms.

"Cheer up Dawn, you're one of the pretty girls you're bound to get someone cute to be your partner," Misty reassured scouting out a good partner, she didn't want a wimp.

"I forget to mention that you'll be in teams of three so you have to pick two partners of the opposite sex!" you guessed it, Mr Surge said it.

"Damn it!" moaned May, "I might have to be with two losers,"

"Oh hey, you're Dawn right" said a sweet voice

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Lucas and I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?"

"I would love to be your partner!" replied Dawn, "Where did the others go?"

"May went with Drew and Brendan and Misty is with Ash and Gary," Lucas said smiling

"Ok, we still need another person though," Dawn announced

As if right on queue Paul everyone's favourite guy came walking up moodily pulling Dawn's hand and Lucas' arm. Not the nicest guy is he?

"Paul what the hell are you doing?" shouted an angry Dawn

"I need two partners and you need one partner so we're all going to be a team troublesome," Paul said coldly not really caring at all

The lesson was a drag for Dawn, they were playing mini matches in football. Lucas was the goal keeper, Paul was the striker and Dawn was supposed to be the defender but she was just standing there doing nothing. When Mr Surge blew his whistle, Dawn rushed to the girls locker rooms and waited for Misty and May to meet her.

"Hey Dawny!" May said happily bouncing up and down and giving her a hug.

"Hi guys, how were your matches?" Dawn replied taking off her gym shirt and putting on a white, long sleeved tank top with the words "GEEK" written in black.

"Well my team won, Gary the striker, Ash the defender and I was the goalkeeper," Misty answered smirking and putting on her denim shorts.

"My team would of won if it wasn't for grasshead being to scared of the ball!" May moaned, shoving all of her gym clothes into her locker.

"Apparently the only reason my team didn't win was because I wasn't a good defender!" Dawn said trying to do an impression of Paul's voice.

"Meh don't worry Dawn, Paul's just a jerk," Misty replied shutting her locker door.

* * *

Misty and May had left to go to Maths while Dawn went to IT. The bell hadn't rang and it wasn't going to for another five minutes so Dawn didn't really worry about rushing to class she was just taking it slow gazing out the window. It was all so peaceful until...BANG! Dawn had crashed into someone, she always cursed herself for being too clumsy and never paying attention to anything.

"I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to I was paying any attention!" Dawn apologized frantically trying to help the person she crashed into up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine it could happen to anybody," the mystery person said, "I'm Luna by the way nice to meet you,"

"I'm Dawn, It's nice to meet you to,"

Luna had long, straight, light blue hair and bright pink eyes. She was wearing eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes look darker, she also had lip and nose piercings. A black beanie was safely on her head and she was also wearing a black hoodie, dark denim skinny jeans and black boots. She was probably listening to music considering she had white headphones in her ears. Everyone knew who Luna was, she was really friendly but she had a short temper she's not one to mess with. Her favourite subjects are Music and Art much like Dawn's, she's the only one who ever stands up to the popular kids because she doesn't care what they think.

"Luna, come on we have to get to IT," Luna's boyfriend Frankie stated, "Oh hey, I haven't seen you around before I'm Frankie,"

"Nice to meet you I'm Dawn, so are you a friend of Luna's?"

"He's my boyfriend no idea why, he's a complete and utter idiot," Luna said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"So Dawn are you going to IT?" Frankie asked putting his arm around Luna's neck.

"Yeah would it be ok if I walked with you guys?"

"You can totally walk with us," Luna answered kissing Frankie on the cheek.

Frankie had black hair that completely covered one of his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white jumper, light denim skinny jeans and dark blue vans. He's the complete opposite of Luna, he's friendly and funny but he's not tough at all, the only time he'll ever stand up for himself or other people is only if they have done something to Luna. He doesn't really have a favourite subject he just likes comedy, when he's older he wants to become a comedian and be Luna's manager when she becomes a famous singer.

They all walked to class together and sat next to each other, Dawn was really happy she made such great friends she couldn't wait to sit next to them at lunch and watch there little "fights". Everything was going smoothly until... She showed up.

"Looky what we have here, a little tramp," said a girl named Ursula, the most popular girl in school and the meanest. She's the snobbiest person you could ever meet and if she sees anyone remotely prettier then her she'll pick on them forever. She has pink hair and pink eyes, she was wearing a white cardigan and a pale blue dress with white high heels.

"Leave us alone Ursula, you're only picking on Dawn because she's so much prettier then you are," Luna said angrily, she was beginning to lose her temper she always does when it comes to Ursula.

"Oh, it has a name does it?" Ursula replied glaring at Dawn

"It's actually a she, unless you're referring to yourself then it's definitely an it," Frankie said getting agitated with Ursula.

"Shut it Frankie, I'm talking to the one they call Dawn," Ursula said pushing Dawn off her chair, "Is little Dawn going to cry now?"

"No I'm not, see Ursula you don't need to pick on other people just because it makes you feel tough,"

"I'm not picking on you I'm doing what needs to be done," Ursula kicked Dawn and ripped her favourite beanie.

"Ursula I swear to God I'm gonna-" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence because someone had come to finish it for her.

"Look you little brat I don't want to have to stick up for Troublesome but the only reason I am is because I hate your guts so you better go run along back to your idiotic friends," Paul shouted towering over Ursula and giving her one of his icy glares.

"This isn't over Dawn," Ursula stated running back to her friends.

"Thanks Paul that was really nice of you," Dawn thanked Paul as he helped her up.

"Whatever," Paul replied walking back to his seat next to Drew.

Dawn kept getting death glares from Ursula the whole lesson but Frankie and Luna were cheering her up. She still didn't know why Paul stuck up for her, he said it was because he hated Ursula but she didn't know all she knew was that she had made a new enemy. Her name was Ursula Urara.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, Dawn becomes friends with Frankie and Luna, Ursula picks on Dawn and Paul stands up for her. I know in Pokémon Truth or Dare Frankie and Luna aren't a couple but there so cute together! I don't know if this chapter was any good but whatever and well happy late birthday to me! See you later my faithful reviewers! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating Pokémon Truth or Dare I'll probably update that tomorrow ( If my mum doesn't force me into doing stupid homework ). In the reviews a lot of you said you liked the fact that Paul stuck up for Dawn and I really liked the idea as well. Before I start the story I would just like to inform everyone that I'll soon be making a story about my OC character Luna and her band "The Risky Rockers" so tell me what you think of the idea in the reviews. Anyway you're probably tired of me talking so on with the story! xD**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Pokémon if I did Paul and Dawn would be together by now and Harley would admit he's gay xD**

* * *

One month had past since Dawn joined the academy. She had made new friends and new enemies. Everything was going ok but she couldn't stop thinking about Barry and Kenny, she missed them so much it didn't matter how many friends she made she would still think about them. Currently she was watching TV in her dorm because it was the weekend and she had nothing better to do. "I'm so bored," Dawn moaned grabbing the remote and changing the channel "There's nothing to do,". Dawn was about to finish moaning to herself but May had rushed in frantically grabbing her bag and filling it with stuff.

"May what are you doing?" Dawn questioned finally getting up from her position on the sofa

"I'm getting my stuff because Misty and I are going to the beach!" May answered running about the room looking for her towel

"Well May considering I'm really bored would it be ok if I came?" Dawn asked slightly annoyed no one told her about this trip

"Of course you can come!" May shouted "Just get dressed and pack your bag,"

"Yay now I have something to do!" Dawn replied bouncing up and down "May I love your outfit by the way,"

May was wearing a red tank top and her trademark bandana, she also wore dark denim shorts and red flip-flops. Dawn ran into her room and started to look for something to wear, she needed a good outfit. Clothes were sent flying across the room some nearly going out the window.

"Dawn try to not throw your stuff out the window," May said sweatdropping.

"Sorry!"

Dawn kept looking and looking until she finally found the perfect outfit. She put it on and packed her bag making sure not to forget anything.

"Dawn you look awesome!" May complimented opening the door

"Thanks," Dawn was wearing a white vest and a short, light blue skirt. She also wore some white flip-flops and her hair was flowing freely. She had everything she needed in her bag: a towel, sunscream, a bottle of lemonade and some money. May and Dawn met Misty at the bus stop where she was waiting with Ash, Drew and... Paul.

"He's here?" Dawn complained pointing to Paul

"Well he is Ash and Drew's best friend and he had nothing better to do then sit around all day watching TV," Misty replied trying to remain calm and not lose her temper

"Sounds strangely familiar, doesn't it Dawn?" May smirked

"Shut up!" Dawn glared at May and went to sit on the bus

Dawn sat with Misty not wanting to have to put up with May making fun of her. Ash went to sit with Paul and he sighed, sometimes he didn't even know why he was friends with this idiot. That left Drew and May they had to sit next to each other. Everyone knew they were going to argue, they were going to argue a lot! Dawn was staring dreamily at the window until someone poked her and caught her attention.

"Hi Dawn, I didn't know you were coming today," Luna said smiling

"Yeah Dawn it's nice to see you again," Frankie said putting his and Luna's bags under the seats

"I didn't even know I was coming until an hour ago," Dawn replied "Because _somebody _didn't tell me there was going to be a trip,"

"Yeah we're sorry about that," Drew said scratching the back of his head "I didn't know you knew Frankie and Luna Dawn,"

"I only met them a couple of weeks ago,"

The bus journey was pretty interesting, Paul kept threatening Ash, Drew and May fought like cats and dogs and Luna played her guitar and started to sing earning the attention of all the other passengers. Dawn rushed out of the bus and ran into the first changing room she saw. Unfortunately for Dawn the first changing room she saw was the men's changing room. Of course only Dawn would mistake the men's for the ladies'.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Dawn screamed not being able to find the door to get out of the changing room "I want to live," suddenly Dawn got pulled out of the room by a random stranger.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked

"I'm fine I think, dear god that was terrifying," Dawn breathed heavily "Thanks for helping me out,"

"No problem, my name's Lucas by the way," The boy named Lucas said

"I'm Dawn nice to meet you,"

"Troublesome did you really just run straight into the men's changing room?" Paul sighed rubbing his temples

"How many times do I have to say it?" Dawn shouted "My name is Dawn, D-A-W-N,"

"Seriously guys you have to stop fighting, especially in front of other people," Drew said referring to Lucas

"He started it!" Dawn whined, pouting

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it!" Luna threatened, everyone seemed to back off then

Dawn walked into the woman's changing room this time putting on her white bikini which had light blue stripes going across it. When she came out of the changing room a lot of boys wolf whistled but all the guys started to glare at them, telling them to back off but they had to admit Dawn did pretty good. Misty was wearing a yellow swimsuit which had a hole in the centre of it, May was wearing a red swimsuit which had diamond studs around the edge of it. Luna had a black bikini which had a little symbol of a white guitar in the corner of it. Today in Dawn's mind was going to be awesome, especially since she had met the sweetest boy and his name was Lucas Platinum.

* * *

**That was the chapter 4! I hope you liked it, don't worry the story will still be Ikarishipping but Lucas and Dawn may have a bit of love. Remember to tell me what you think about my new story idea and remember #KEEPONFLOWERIN xD**


End file.
